


like wise, love dumb

by huntao



Series: mild thoughts gone wrong [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Infidelity, read and you'll understand
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntao/pseuds/huntao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pada akhirnya kim minseok menikah duluan, dan zhang yixing tidak dapat apa-apa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like wise, love dumb

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer: member dan ex-member EXO punya Tuhan, dan EXO punya SM Entertainment. keuntungan yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini hanyalah lestarinya OTP.**
> 
> warning: possible ooc, fem!yixing, dan ditulis dengan huruf kecil semua.

desau angin musim dingin memperparah rasa dingin dari salju yang turun dan berubah cair saat bersentuhan dengan jaket yang kemudian dipererat, sementara ia tetap mematung dan memandangi dalam bunga krisan kuning yang ia letakkan penuh hati-hati itu mulai tertutup putih salju dan membeku. sudah beberapa lama ia melewatkan peringatan kematiannya dan ia merasa bahwa ia harus berhenti menjadi seorang brengsek.

“hai, han,” ia menyapa kikuk, setelahnya berjongkok dan membelai nisan yang bertulisan namanya dengan guratan yang indah, tetapi ia tidak tahu mengapa rasanya ia hendak menangis sejadi-jadinya begitu ia mengucapkannya, untung saja ia masih bisa berkata-kata dengan tenang, “maafkan aku jarang mengunjungimu.”

zhang yixing menghela napas panjang. “aku ingin minta maaf sebelumnya… aku tidak tahu harus hidup seperti apa lagi sekarang.”

 

 

zhang yixing menarik napas dan menahannya, kemudian mengikat rambutnya dalam sebuah gulungan sembarang sebelum masuk dengan mata merah nyaris bengkak dan pundaknya nyaris basah semua, rasanya ia benar-benar menggigil dan sepertinya ia bahkan nyaris mati.

“ _unni,_ kau terlihat buruk,” kim jongin melambai dengan nada setengah simpati setengah tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya yang biasanya tampak santai menjadi merah setengah mati, sayang sekali masalah seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dibicarakan dengan bebas. jika ada yang dipertanyakan dari kim jongin dan zhang yixing, mereka hanya saling mengenal dengan perantara huang zitao namun mereka berakhir merintis suatu tempat kursus bersama karena satu _passion_ yang sama: menari. “apa sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu? aku akan minta yuri untuk menggantikanmu mengajar.”

ia menggeleng cepat. saat ini musik adalah distraksi dan tari adalah peralihan emosi. “tidak usah, aku hanya mengiris terlalu banyak bawang untuk masakanku tadi. aku tidak terlambat, bukan.”

alasan itu sangat konyol tetapi kim jongin memutuskan tidak untuk melanggar privasi. “kalau kau terlambat, mereka semua akan gempar massal, _unni_ , dan sebenarnya kau datang terlalu cepat satu jam untuk kelas mengajarmu. kau habis dari mana?”

“hanya berkunjung ke makam han.”

“ah.”

“tentu kau tidak akan bertanya mengapa aku tidak membawa zitao ke sana, bukan,” zhang yixing menaikkan alis dan berucap dengan nada bergurau, tetapi sesungguhnya ia ingin ditahan juga dari membawa si adik (tiri) ke sana, karena kadang ia merasa tidak tahan lagi jika harus sendirian mengunjungi makam lu han. “bercanda, tetapi aku benar-benar butuh distraksi diri. dan kelasku masih belum mulai, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.”

“han memang tempat curhat yang baik,” kim jongin akhirnya menggumam juga; suatu fakta yang ia ingin beberkan juga jika ia mengenal lu han dengan baik, entah mengapa saat itu ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak kenal saat berbicara dengan huang zitao. ini bukan pembicaraan menyenangkan, jadi ia melepaskan jaket dan melemparnya ke dalam ruangan kosong sebelum mengulurkan tangan. “mau menari denganku, _unni_?”

“tentu saja,” zhang yixing tersenyum dan menyambut jemari yang memiliki rona setingkat lebih gelap dari zhang yixing sendiri, dan kim jongin memutar suatu musik di ponsel pintarnya dan suatu lagu mengalun dengan indah di telinganya, tetapi sedikit lirih. “kau mau menari seperti apa dengan lagu ini,” protesnya dengan kekehan.

“menari apa saja,” jawab kim jongin asal, tapi benar, dia tidak hendak menari dengan patokan tertentu, tidak dengan jenis tertentu, hanya menggerakkan badan saja. “barangkali _unni_ ingin menarikan sesuatu. _go all out_ saja, lagipula aku tahu siang ini siang yang galau.”

siang dan bulan januari berarti gelap dan salju lebat.

dengan kata lain mungkin kegiatan akan libur jika salju sudah semakin mengganggu, tetapi tidak masalah buat kim jongin dan zhang yixing. lebih banyak waktu yang dapat mereka habiskan berdua untuk membuat kopi, menari, membuat kopi dan menari lagi dan kadang mengisap rokok untuk gadis zhang yang sudah semakin putus asa itu.

 

 

ia selalu mengikuti ke mana arus akan membawanya, begitu cara hidup yang sudah ia jalani bertahun-tahun, tetapi zhang yixing tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan berakhir menjadi seorang selingkuhan. seorang “wanita idaman lain”, seorang perusak hubungan.

 

 

“kau hendak makan di mana?” suatu suara yang jernih membuyarkan pikirannya dan ia menoleh untuk menatapnya; seorang lelaki muda bertanya dengan pandangan yang masih berfokus pada jalanan lebar, dan zhang yixing menggeleng dengan memeluk ranselnya lebih erat.

gadis itu menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin yang terbuka. “terserah kau saja, kau yang menjemputku dan aku sedang baik-baik saja memakan semua jenis makanan.”

ia dijemput dengan sebuah sedan putih yang cantik; tetapi pemiliknya sepertinya juga tidak suka menyuarakan klakson, jadi ia kembali merasa bersalah, ternyata lelaki itu menunggunya selama lebih dari satu jam, selama ia masih menari bersama kim jongin (karena memang tidak ada yang datang hari itu). lelaki yang dulu menjadi objek cinta sepihaknya di sekolah menengah atas.

“kau tidak keberatan dengan masakan barat?” sang lelaki—kim minseok—memiringkan kepala beberapa derajat, terlihat plang restoran khusus masakan barat di ujung jalan, dan zhang yixing menahan napas. “istriku ingin makan apa pun dengan _carbonara_ ,” kekehnya pelan.

seharusnya zhang yixing merasa sakit, tetapi ia tahu diri dengan posisinya. jadi ia mengangguk saja, “aku tidak masalah, tetapi aku punya bahan untuk saus _carbonara_ di rumah, dan aku punya  _fettucine_ instan, jadi lebih baik kau mengantarku ke rumah saja. akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk istrimu.”

kim minseok menyetujuinya setelah berpikir cukup lama.

 

 

dulu temannya pernah membanggakan figur mungil temannya yang lain yang memasak tapi memunggunginya. cantik sekali, dan fitur ibu rumah tangga yang baik seakan tercetak jelas di sana. sungguh damai, dan katanya, mulai saat itu tipenya adalah tipe yang mungil dan bisa memasak. akal-akalan saja sebenarnya, di forum kecil itu, semua orang kecuali si gadis mengetahui jika satu-satunya orang yang akan disukai sang lelaki adalah gadis itu sendiri.

ia mengalihkan netranya dari meja yang tertutup taplak dengan motif buah ceri yang terkurung dalam kotak-kotak ke depan, ke zhang yixing yang juga sibuk dengan masakannya; dia benar-benar membuat apa yang ia janjikan barusan, di hadapannya panci berisi daging asap dicampur susu yang mengental dan sebelahnya _fettucine_ instan yang sedang direbus.

dari belakang, tengkuknya terlihat jelas sebab rambutnya dipotong pendek, tidak ada lemak yang tertinggal sia-sia di situ, pasalnya gadis itu jago sekali dalam menari dan tubuhnya tinggi jadi tidak akan terlihat gemuk bahkan andai ia menambah berat badan. tidak ada apron yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya, mungkin ia harus mengurangi membaca fiksi yang mendewakan apron. ia menopang dagu. memang cantik, dan ia tidak terbayang akan istrinya yang ada di dalam rumah.

(istrinya tidak bisa memasak; dan ia akan menggosongkan seluruh peralatan masak begitu mencoba. pernah sekali terjadi, dan pengalaman pahit. ia tidak mengerti mengapa istrinya mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya pada saat seperti ini.)

zhang yixing menyodorkan piring yang di atasnya tersaji _fettucine carbonara_ untuknya, dan dua kotak tupperware hijau dan biru; masing-masing berisi pasta dan saus yang sama, hanya letaknya terpisah. rapi sekali, dan ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum mengangkat garpu.

“kau koki yang hebat,” pujinya, itu pujian tulus.

sayang ia kehilangan momen langka di mana pipi zhang yixing bersemu merah. “terima kasih.”

tetapi zhang yixing sudah kehilangan selera makan, dan lebih memilih memandangi lekat lelakinya (sementara) yang makan dengan lahap. momen seperti ini tidak datang terlalu lama, jadi dia berusaha memanfaatkannya sebanyak mungkin, dan saat itu selalu menubruknya: kenyataan bahwa ia adalah orang ketiga yang dengan tidak tahu malunya mendekati orang beristri.

“ada apa?” kim minseok meletakkan garpunya. “kau baik-baik saja, yixing?”

ia mengangguk saja sebagai balasan, tidak mampu berkata-kata.

_aku baik-baik saja sampai kau memanggil namaku._

saat mereka berada dalam satu tempat empat mata, kebanyakan itu diisi oleh keheningan dibanding suara tawa penuh rasa bahagia. karena itu, terkadang zhang yixing tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat oleh kim minseok soalnya, sampai-sampai berani mengambil tikungan tajam dalam bahtera rumah tangganya. ujung-ujungnya memang menghina diri sendiri, karena sejak menerima ciuman kim minseok (di dahi), ia sudah tidak pantas dianggap terhormat.

sebenarnya frekuensi mereka melakukan seks pun sangat jarang, hanya beberapa kali dalam tiga bulan, dan saat melakukannya pun, zhang yixing tidak pernah membiarkan kim minseok mengecup ataupun mencium bibirnya—karena buat zhang yixing, ciuman di bibir adalah sesuatu yang hanya pantas dilakukan sepasang kekasih dan seberat apa pun ia menolak, fakta jika ia orang ketiga adalah mutlak—jadi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin bingung tentang apa yang dicari oleh lelaki yang sudah ia sukai sejak lama itu.

(sayang sekali kim minseok baru mengenal zhang yixing di bangku kuliah—kebetulan mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama—padahal mereka berada dalam kelas yang bersebelahan selama tiga tahun. menyedihkan, mungkin.)

“istrimu tidak menunggumu di rumah?” tanyanya, sayang sekali dia memang sulit membuka basa-basi.

“ya, dia menungguku di rumah,” kim minseok meletakkan garpu dan kali ini benar-benar menyelesaikan makanannya dengan tangan saling menangkup dan ‘terima kasih atas makanannya’ dan tersenyum tipis, “menjaga gitae sambil bekerja.”

—gitae adalah nama anak pertamanya, dan arsitek adalah pekerjaan istrinya. suatu kombinasi sempurna, dan zhang yixing makin merasa minder. apalah ia yang hanya seorang instruktor dansa yang sedang terseok dalam keuangan dan pendidikan strata duanya.

“anak kalian, apakah akan laki-laki atau perempuan?”

“terakhir di-usg, perempuan.”

“selamat.”

lalu mengering.

“yixing,” lelaki itu memanggil (betapa zhang yixing sangat menyukai nada yang ia gunakan, yixing yang cukup sulit disebut dengan lidah korea dan kim minseok baginya selalu mengucapkannya dengan sempurna) dengan ibu jari yang mengurut punggung tangan. “saat ini aku sedang bersamamu.”

“lalu?”

“lebih baik kaubicarakan tentang dirimu sendiri atau adikmu, dibanding kau menyakiti hatimu dengan pembicaraan soal keluargaku. aku juga lebih suka mendengar soalmu dibanding aku harus mengulang-ulang jawaban soal pertanyaan monoton.”

dia sudah tidak mengerti. ia meringis dalam hati, seseorang, tolong beritahu dia bagaimana caranya berhenti mencintai lelaki yang tidak akan pernah ia miliki sepenuh untuk selamanya ini.

 

 

sebuah gitar tergeletak begitu saja di bangku di koridor depan kantin, dan zhang yixing jadi merasa rindu. ia sudah tidak pernah bermain gitar sejak lu han meninggal (pasalnya, yang memperkenalkan gitar padanya tidak lain adalah lu han) dan setiap huang zitao memintanya bermain ia selalu menghindar dengan berbagai alasan.

sayang sekali tindakannya akhir-akhir ini didasari oleh tindakan impulsif bawah sadar jadi ia menunduk dan mengambilnya; kemudian memangkunya. setelah adrenalin yang memicu jantungnya memompa lebih banyak darah, ia menghela napas panjang dan memainkan sembarang potongan lagu. jangan tanya nada, ia buta partitur.

ia mengakhiri nada dengan napas panjang lagi tetapi berselang satu detik kemudian suara tepuk tangan yang cukup keras membuat telinganya pengang. ia menoleh dan netranya membuat visualisasi lelaki dengan senyum lebar yang menampakkan gigi-giginya, kacamata bertengger di hidungnya tidak membuatnya terlihat culun, tapi malah lebih imut dan ia was-was apabila sebenarnya gitar yang ia gunakan seenaknya ini milik lelaki itu.

“kau hebat sekali mainnya,” ujar si lelaki yang ternyata punya suara yang tidak cocok dengan wajah imutnya, “apa kau membaca partitur? atau kau ini mendengar sembarang nada? sebetulnya gitar ini punyaku dan aku hendak mengambilnya, tapi aku malah terlena mendengar nada yang kaubuat.”

aduh, dugaannya benar.

ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. orang ini kalau bicara tanpa rem ternyata, jadi ia coba balas satu per satu. “terima kasih, aku tidak bisa baca partitur dan maafkan aku, aku menggunakan gitarmu tanpa izin.”

di luar dugaan, lelaki itu tertawa. “lebih baik seperti ini daripada dicuri.”

“kau benar.”

“apa kau mengikuti perkumpulan orang-orang yang bermain instrumen di sini?” orang itu bertanya dengan antusiasme besar, tetapi tidak mati juga saat ia menggeleng, malahan jadi seperti tambah semangat—mengingatkannya pada _sales_ yang suka menawarkan barang—dan berupaya menjabat tangan, “coba kau ikut sesekali, ngomong-ngomong aku park chanyeol, sedang ambil strata dua ekonomi di sini makanya mungkin kau sering lihat aku berkeliaran, atau tidak?”

padahal dia tidak terlihat seperti orang maniak yang benar-benar mengejar pengetahuan.

ia mengulas senyum sopan, “lain kali akan kucoba, dan namaku zhang yixing, sedang ambil kedokteran forensik, aku baru melihatmu sekarang, tetapi aku akan senang jika bisa melihatmu lagi di lain waktu.”

 

 

pintu kamarnya dibuka sembarangan menimbulkan suara gesekan yang menjengkelkan.

“ _jiejie_ ,” seorang gadis dengan tampilan acak-acakan masuk dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur yang sudah susah payah ia tata, tetapi ia tidak terlalu merasa marah; atau ia memang pada dasarnya tidak pernah bisa marah pada adik tiri yang sudah ia anggap sedarah ini, “hantu lu han mengganggu lagi di mimpiku. aku sudah capek.”

ia mengelus-elus kepalanya sayang, “mau ke psikiater park lagi, nanti?”

biasanya dihadapi dengan perang urat saraf, tetapi kali ini langsung diberi anggukan. “boleh, aku sudah lelah dihantui terus. aku sebentar lagi skrip _shit_ dan aku tidak mau terganggu oleh hantu lu han yang sembarangan mengambil wujud gebetanku dulu ini.”

zhang yixing tersenyum miris. “iya, iya.”

 

 

kasus adiknya ini sedikit rumit: dia dulu benar-benar mengidolakan lu han hingga nyaris sampai ke tahap terobsesi, dan baru saja hendak mengganti caranya menyukai, tiba-tiba saja pihak tersebut dikabarkan tewas.

dua minggu kemudian, ia membawa banyak sekali barang dan satu buket berisi bunga mawar merah dan bunga putih kecil-kecil yang ia tidak tahu namanya, “dari senior lu han, melalui aku, dan untuk yixing-jie,” ujarnya dengan senyum lebar dan wajah bangga.

awalnya huang zitao marah-marah saat ditanyai tentang kebenaran bahwa lu han memang datang padanya dalam bentuk arwah untuk menyampaikan beberapa pesan, dan ‘memangnya kau tidak percaya adikmu sendiri?’; ‘memangnya aku terlihat sebagai seorang pembual?’ biasanya ia ajukan sebagai sebuah argumentasi, tetapi orang dewasa adalah orang yang melihat segalanya dengan logika dan betapa pun zhang yixing hendak mengakuinya pun, ia selalu terbentur logika.

psikiater park (psikiater terbaik di kota itu) memutuskan bahwa huang zitao mengalami suatu jenis halusinasi, maka dari itu huang zitao biasanya benci sekali dibawa ke psikiater yang menganggapnya berbohong.

sejak hari itu, setiap selasa malam, huang zitao selalu dihantui oleh lu han. zhang yixing tidak terlalu yakin apakah lu han yang memang mendatanginya ke dalam mimpi, atau huang zitao memang membuat pikiran-pikiran halusinasi karena sebenarnya ia yang paling tidak rela kehilangan.

(selasa malam adalah malam kematian lu han.)

 

 

mereka melakukan seks dalam diam: kepala yang dilesakkan ke dalam bantal dan suara desahan ditahan yang mengakibatkan seperti tersedak di ujung tenggorokan.

zhang yixing tidak pernah mengerti mengapa ia masih saja menikmati hal ini, kadang-kadang bahkan ia melihat lu han menatapnya mengejek dan bukannya kim minseok yang menatapnya datar, sering sekali ia ingin berteriak saja, mengeluarkan semuanya, tetapi _mindset_ nya sudah tidak membiarkan itu.

lelaki di atasnya terus saja menarik dan mendorong ‘barang’nya keluar-masuk dengan tempo cepat, dan itu membuatnya mengeluarkan suara-suara tersedak yang lebih banyak lagi.

kim minseok tidak mendekatinya karena keluarganya selangkah lagi menuju definisi _broken home_ dengan tepat, pasti tidak karena alasan itu karena keluarga mereka lebih dari bahagia, tidak juga karena kim minseok tidak mencintai istrinya, karena ia tahu tatapan yang ia berikan pada sang istri adalah tatapan penuh cinta yang ia pun sampai merasa iri dibuatnya.

tetapi sementara ia diam, tidak akan pernah ada pertanyaan yang terjawab.

baginya tidak apa-apa, karena ia sendiri terlalu takut untuk mendengarnya (seandainya ada).

 

 

mereka bertemu lagi di makam sahabatnya.

“kau itu teman han?” mereka bertanya berbarengan, dan setelahnya tawa yang dikeluarkan adalah tawa lepas dan mengenang masa sekolah menengah atas yang penuh dengan warna-warni lucu. sembari tersenyum penuh jahil dicampur cengiran nakal, mereka berbarengan juga berkata, “hei, han, aku baru tahu kalau kau berteman dengan zhang yixing/park chanyeol juga! apa yang kausembunyikan dari kita selama ini, dasar bangsaaat.”

park chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh kagum dan mulut menganga, “ _perfect!_ 100% _synchronization!_ apakah kita sebenarnya ditakdirkan untuk bersama karena kata-kata yang kita keluarkan itu _impromptu_ dan berakhir keluar sama persis?? han pasti terkejut, bukan, pertemuan ini pasti sudah ditakdirkan!”

“temanmu cerewet sekali, han,” zhang yixing meletakkan satu lagi buket krisan kuning di atas nisan, bersandingan dengan lili putih yang diletakkan park chanyeol, jadi posisinya bertumpuk. ia sengaja mengabaikan ekspresi cemberut pura-pura park chanyeol, dan saat netranya menangkap segelas _bubble tea_ ia paham itu pasti dari huang zitao. dilihat dari air yang mengembun _bubble tea_ itu pasti segar. “kenapa kaubisa tahan dengan bom berjalan seperti ini.”

park chanyeol mendorongnya main-main, berkata yang ditujukan pada lu han setelahnya, “hei kau, seleramu aneh sekali dalam memilih teman, tampang mengantuk tapi ternyata sama banyak omongnya, aku tebak pasti dia mewarisi hal-hal gila yang kauajarkan semasa bocah, _man_!”

“kau memang parah sekali sebagai teman, han,” mereka berujar lagi bersamaan, dan tawa yang mereka hasilkan selanjutnya berkali lipat lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

rasanya sudah lama ia tidak tertawa lebar.

 

 

saat ia datang ke tempatnya mengajar dengan agya park chanyeol, kim jongin yang menyambut mereka tampak terkejut sekali dan mereka saling beradu jotos di pinggang, “hei, bagaimana dengan masamu kuliah, _duuude_ , kau tidak berubah menjadi manusia tidak berguna, bukan,” begitu kira-kira isi percakapan park chanyeol dan kim jongin, dan ternyata dunia ini sama sempitnya dengan daun kelor, atau ia yang sebenarnya kurang gaul dan kebetulan terhubung dengan dunia daun kelor ini  akibat suatu kejadian khusus.

“kau tambah hitam, jongin,” park chanyeol tertawa terbahak mendengar hinaannya sendiri dan kim jongin membalas dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak kalah pedasnya. seperti melihat ibu yang memarahi anaknya akibat mereka terlalu banyak dikurung di dalam kamar.

zhang yixing menatap mereka malas saat pelukan dan pukulan ringan berubah menjadi cium pipi kanan dan pipi kiri (pertemanan), “ _please_ … ini ruangan umum, dan sebaiknya kalian tahu jika aku ada di sini dan zhang yixing bukanlah patung seperti di galeri seni jadi jangan abaikan aku, tolong.”

dua orang ini tertawa lebar.

“oh ya, chanyeol…” kim jongin menoleh, dan park chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, “kau masih kontak dengan kyungsoo? kalian masih berteman, bukan.”

zhang yixing tidak tahu mengapa ekspresi wajah penuh perasaan riang gembira milik park chanyeol mendadak berubah menggelap (dan meski ia masih terlihat tersenyum, jelas-jelas senyuman itu dipaksa), “kau tidak diberitahu kyungsoo?”

kim jongin ini sama tidak pekanya dengan lu han ternyata. “soal?”

“dia akan menikah, duh.”

“astaga.”

“iya, astaga,” park chanyeol mengangguk, “kau ajak sehun dan kita datang bertiga jika undangan sudah disebar, ya. aku tidak mau sakit hati sendirian, jongin.”

gadis itu membuang napas cepat. “sehun itu posesif, chanyeol,” mengerjapkan mata, dan wajahnya yang menjadi cerah seakan memberitahu jika ia habis mendapatkan ide yang super jenius, “ _unni_ , kau saja yang bersama chanyeol ini, bagaimana? supaya park chanyeol tidak perlu merasa bersedih saat melihat gadisnya yang disukai sudah menikah.”

sekali lagi, akhir-akhir ini ia bertingkah dengan dasar impulsif bawah sadar, jadi ia mengangguk saja. “boleh, tapi kautelepon aku dulu.”

 

 

sejujurnya zhang yixing sudah sangat lelah.

 

 

pesta yang benar-benar meriah, dan zhang yixing hanya terus-terusan menempel di samping park chanyeol karena dia tidak terlalu mengenal siapa pun selain kris wu dan kim joonmyeon yang (akhirnya datang berduaan) langsung menyapanya dengan hangat; atau pasangan oh sehun dan kim jongin yang (sok) sibuk; tetapi yang mengenal keduanya dengan baik hanyalah park chanyeol, zhang yixing sendiri hanya mengenal kim jongin di sisinya.

“kalian pacaran?” itu pertanyaan yang langsung dilontarkan oleh kim joonmyeon yang tampak terkejut, sepertinya bahkan nyaris akan mengguncang-guncang zhang yixing dan memberinya sejuta wejangan padahal mereka berdua belum dapat klarifikasi. orang ini kadang bisa terlalu protektif soal siapa yang harusnya mendekati siapa jadi dia maklum.

mereka berdua menggeleng dengan tempo sama. “tidak,” jawab mereka dengan tempo yang sama. kris wu hendak tergelak saja sebelum kim joonmyeon menyikutnya, “kita datang sebagai orang yang sama-sama sedang patah hati,” park chanyeol mengambil alih jawaban.

“kalian benar-benar mencurigakan,” kim joonmyeon menyipitkan mata.

“hei, hei, kau boleh bilang begitu jika pengantin di depan bukan do kyungsoo, junmen,” park chanyeol memasang wajah cemberut dan telapak tangan ditekankan di dada, “bukannya kau sendiri yang tahu pertama kalau aku bukan sekedar menganggapnya sebagai teman. huhu.”

“lalu kau tidak ke depan sana dan menyalaminya?”

“tidak, ah.”

“kenapa?”

park chanyeol tertawa dan mengibaskan tangan, setelahnya menatap serius kris wu yang ikut memandanginya, “fan, istrimu ini… seharusnya diajari cara agar tidak terlalu suka mengusik urusan orang lain, apalagi yang sedang patah hati begini.”

“kurang ajar,” kim joonmyeon memukul ringan perutnya.

“kalian pergi sana, sebagai pasutri muda, tentunya kau memiliki beberapa nasihat untuk kyungsoo, kan, dan kau, fan,” park chanyeol usil menjawil lengan lelaki patung di sebelah kim joonmyeon, “bilang sama jo insung jika do kyungsoo tidak suka _fellatio_.”

setelahnya tertawa lebar penuh rasa puas, dan wu yifan segera menyingkir setengah menyeret kim joonmyeon yang meledak dan nyaris berteriak bahwa ia sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual pada sepasang pengantin dan betapa tidak terhormatnya dan blah-blah-blah, park chanyeol menutup telinganya dan beralih pada zhang yixing yang kini membawa berbagai jenis _pastry_ di atas piring kertas, mengunyah sesuatu dengan wajah datar.

“mau cari angin sebentar?” tawarnya.

ia tidak tahu juga mengapa zhang yixing mengangguk cepat.

 

 

gadis itu menyalakan rokoknya setelah sebelumnya menawari park chanyeol yang langsung menolaknya satu. asap beradu dengan salju februari yang mulai mereda, dan bersandar di pinggiran mobil rupanya bukan hal yang sangat buruk. ia menghela napas pendek, dan mengambil satu isapan lagi. “untung saja kau menawariku untuk keluar.”

“aku tidak tahan lagi,” park chanyeol ikut mengeluarkan napas frustrasi, “maaf aku membuang sampahku—isi hatiku—begitu saja, tapi aku habis bertengkar hebat dengan do kyungsoo semalam. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.”

ia mengangguk-angguk saja. mungkin sesuatu yang mirip-mirip juga terjadi pada park chanyeol.

“aku melihat seseorang yang benar-benar ingin kuhindari saat itu,” ia mengangkat bahu, tampak acuh tak acuh, tapi arah pandangnya kabur. tatapan kosong. “aku senang kamu membawaku keluar, lagipula aku kurang kenal dengan gadis itu dan mempelainya.”

“jadi kita memang sesama orang patah hati.”

“kau benar.”

 

 

“kau baik-baik saja, yixing?”

pertanyaan itu selalu dilontarkannya setiap mereka menyelesaikan satu kali seks dan zhang yixing mulai mempertanyakan apakah lelaki itu bertanya seperti itu karena kehabisan stok pertanyaan, dan sejujurnya, zhang yixing mulai muak, tetapi pada akhirnya ia selalu menjawab dengan sebuah belaian di pipi dan senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipi, “aku baik-baik saja.”

nah, kini ia mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri; apakah menyelesaikan seks dengan seseorang yang dicintai itu rasanya seperti ini. tidak menyenangkan, dan genggaman tangan yang dilakukan setelahnya pun terasa dingin, sayangnya ia tetap merasa antusias saat melakukannya. selalu ada hal yang membuat darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan dia membenci dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

zhang yixing mengerjapkan mata dan memandang bingung saat kim minseok berdiri dan segera mengenakan kemejanya, ia bangkit dari berbaringnya menuju duduk. “minseok. kau tidak makan dulu, kau baru saja dari kantormu, bukan?”

“tidak, istriku baru saja menjanjikanku sepiring _stew_ ,” lelaki itu menggumam tanpa membalikkan badan. lucu, zhang yixing tahu jika masakannya berkali lipat lebih lezat dan sepiring _stew_ baginya adalah perkara mudah, tetapi ia langsung menutup mulutnya. mungkin karena itu kim minseok memilih untuk pulang. istrinya pasti sudah susah payah membuatnya dan makanan itu adalah proses besar untuk orang yang menghanguskan dapur.

“baiklah. hati-hati di jalan.”

“um, yixing,” ia menoleh sedikit, dan ia mendengarkan. “apa kau habis ini ada rencana?”

menggeleng pelan. tidak biasanya ia menanyakan soal urusannya, tetapi untuk masalah ini sebaiknya ayo tidak memegang ekspektasi tinggi. “tidak ada. mungkin membawa zitao ke psikiater park dan berkunjung ke makam han.”

“kalau begitu aku titip salam untuk han.”

 

 

ia menemukan huang zitao mematung di depan nisan bertulisan ‘lu han’.

langkahnya tergopoh dengan campuran lega dan khawatir tetapi sepertinya itu baik-baik saja karena huang zitao meletakkan segelas _bubble tea_ di atas makam itu sementara ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada krisan yang kali ini berwarna putih. ia tidak tahu artinya, ia hanya suka dan ia tidak ada minat menghabiskan waktu dengan menghafalkan arti bunga.

“aku mencarimu ke mana-mana,” zhang yixing memberi pernyataan setengah rasa protes pada adik tirinya yang tingginya sudah melewatinya ini, kemudian mencoba menetralkan napas. ia merasa lemah sekali soal begini saja sudah terengah, padahal ia masih rutin mengajar tari, masih sering juga berdansa gila-gilaan bersama kim jongin. “untung saja aku terpikir ke makam han terlebih dahulu.”

huang zitao  menatapnya, lama. “aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan, _jie_.”

“salam perpisahan?”

“iya,” ia menancapkan sebatang mawar di atas tanah makamnya, “dan sepertinya, kita sudah tidak perlu psikiater park lagi. um, sejak beberapa minggu ini aku mencoba berhenti memikirkan han-ge dan tidak mengingat-ingat soal pertemuanku dengan dia beberapa waktu setelah dia mati.”

“lalu?”

“tadi malam aku tidak bermimpi apa pun tentang lu han,” ia tersenyum bangga. ia masih belum mengerti, tetapi huang zitao langsung memintanya mengecek kalender. hari ini adalah rabu. berarti—

“aku memang hebat,” memuji diri sendiri rasanya bukan hal yang salah bila hal yang dilakukan adalah hal yang sudah melepaskan jerat yang menjebak sejak bertahun-tahun. “aku akan tetap ke sini membeli _bubble tea_ , tetapi rasanya sudah tidak perlu terjebak dalam cinta masa muda yang konyol.”

ia menggumam tidak jelas.

jelas, kunjungan ke psikiater park dibatalkan saja hari ini (dan seterusnya).

“lebih baik kita melupakan masa lalu dan terus melaju ke depan. rasanya lega sekali,” cerocosnya di hadapan zhang yixing dan makam han, tetapi hanya itu yang ia dengarkan. selebihnya abai, karena di dalam pikirannya adalah cambuk melecut yang rasanya membunuh.

hanya ia yang terjebak dalam masa lalu.

 

 

“aku sudah lama tidak menstruasi,” seorang gadis dengan kuncir kuda berkata pada gadis di sebelahnya dengan nada khawatir dan cemas, zhang yixing yang hendak menghapus _make up_ nya melihat mereka dari refleksi cermin dan mendengar pembicaraannya dari pantulan dinding dan suara keras. “aku takut aku hamil. bagaimana ini? hubunganku dengan tan juga sedang buruk-buruknya.”

gadis di sebelahnya mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan wajah yang sama khawatir dan kalutnya. “apa kau punya sakit? apa siklusmu memang acak? mungkin saja kau hanya menghkawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak ada?”

“siklusku selalu teratur,” gadis itu meninggikan suaranya sekalian terisak.

“kaubisa coba _test pack_ , bukan. siapa tahu kau tidak hamil.”

zhang yixing terdiam. ditelisik dari wajahnya, tentu para gadis ini tidak sampai dua puluh tahunan. apa mereka terlibat pergaulan bebas dan semacamnya? tetapi meski iya pun, zhang yixing juga tidak ada hubungannya, lagipula apa yang ia lakukan dengan kim minseok pun bisa disebut pergaulan bebas, apa itu berarti ia juga akan hamil—

ia terkesiap.

—oh ya, kapan dia terakhir menstruasi?

 

 

ia langsung berlari dari toilet itu sekencang-kencangnya.

 

 

berbeda dengan lu han yang rasa pekanya berada di titik nadir, zhang yixing adalah orang yang murni perasa. ia bisa memahami kode-kode yang dilemparkan seseorang baik secara diam-diam atau terang-terangan; ia tahu kim joonmyeon suka berkata pada wu yifan jika gadis itu menyukainya, tapi tampaknya ia hanya menyalahartikan rasa sukanya. ia juga tahu lu han menyukainya, hingga ke tahap cinta, tetapi zhang yixing tidak bodoh untuk menanyakan hal itu pada lu han sampai ia mati, karena ia sudah berjanji pada huang zitao untuk membantunya mendapatkan lu han dulu.

begitu banyak cinta yang diberikan padanya, tetapi ia memutuskan membuang semuanya dan memilih bertahan pada tiang rapuh berlandaskan rasa suka yang tipis dari kim minseok, dan jika dipikir, rasanya ia sudah menjadi gadis bodoh bertahun-tahun lamanya.

ia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa ia akan hamil, dan rasanya ia bersyukur sekali bahwa ia salah sangka. tamu bulanannya hanya datang (sangat) terlambat dan seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

“aku hamil,” akunya pada park chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya yang kemudian langsung menganga—pasalnya zhang yixing meneleponnya dengan nada bahwa itu penting sekali dan ia diburu-buru, tapi bisa jadi ini adalah hal yang mendesak untuk gadis itu. “tetapi ternyata tidak. aku hanya terlambat datang bulan, dan aku merasa benar-benar salah.”

tampaknya lelaki di sebelahnya memahami situasinya meski tidak dengan suatu detail rinci. ia hanya ingin membuang semuanya dan sebagian kisahnya ke orang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

“tetangga sebelahku bahkan sampai mencoba berbagai terapi agar bisa mendapatkan anak, tetapi aku langsung memikirkan aborsi saat mencurigai diri sendiri hamil,” ia menutupi mukanya, menahan suatu isakan yang mati-matian ingin keluar, “seharusnya tidak seperti ini. bukankah seharusnya kita bahagia jika dikaruniai anak?”

tentu saja park chanyeol bukan termasuk jajaran orang yang akan ia percayai segala rahasia hidupnya yang menyedihkan, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur putus asa dan ia tidak mengharapkan apa pun—maka dari itu terkejut setengah mati saat sebuah pelukan erat melingkupinya dan kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya saat merasakan hangat.

setelah ini semua ini akan berakhir.

“kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah di sini.”

 

 

atmosfer di antara mereka rasanya berubah berkali lipat lebih dingin.

“terima kasih sudah memberitahuku,” lelaki itu tersenyum singkat. “sebenarnya aku sudah dari beberapa minggu lalu hendak memberitahumu soal kepindahanku ke seoul, tetapi aku selalu tidak menemukan saat yang tepat.”

ia meneguk ludah kasar. kerongkongannya terasa kering dan ia setengah berharap dapat radang agar dapat berhenti berbicara. “iya, sebaiknya kita berakhir di sini saja. maafkan aku, minseok.”

“sebenarnya aku yang harus minta maaf,” senyum singkatnya berubah menjadi sebuah tawa kikuk dan zhang yixing tidak pernah melihat kim minseok tampak se-serba salah ini, “kau  pasti heran mengapa aku yang memiliki keluarga baik-baik saja datang kepadamu lalu membuatmu menjadi seperti orang ketiga, bukan.”

zhang yixing mengangguk saja.

“alasannya adalah lu han,” kim minseok bahkan tidak menatapnya saat mengatakannya, lebih memilih memandangi asap rokok yang berputar-putar membentuk sebuah cincinan racun yang menyedihkan, “aku melihat han dalam dirimu. konyol memang, tetapi aku rasanya benar-benar melihatnya. padahal aku tahu betul kalian berdua tidak punya darah yang sama.”

“kau tahu istriku?” zhang yixing mengangguk dan kim minseok melanjutkan monolognya, “dia benar-benar mirip dengan han dari segala aspek.”

aah, pantas saja tatapannya selalu penuh cinta.

pantas juga rasanya ia menjadi objek pelampiasan. lelaki yang ia cintai sedari dulu ternyata mencintai sahabatnya yang sesama laki-laki dan terlalu frustrasi untuk mengaku pada khalayak hingga akhirnya menikahi seseorang yang mirip dengan sahabatnya dan berselingkuh dengan teman dekatnya.

“aku memang orang konyol yang terjebak dalam cinta masa sma,” ia tergelak pahit dan zhang yixing segera meminum sisa airnya. ia berhenti, dan mencerna apa yang lelaki itu maksudkan. seharusnya ia sudah memahaminya dari awal. “maafkan aku, tapi aku selalu seperti ini. yang kucintai adalah lu han seorang. maafkan aku, yixing. aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. aku tahu aku adalah pihak sampah yang perlu disalahkan tapi aku tidak pernah tahu cara meminta maaf.”

ia menjawab dengan hampa. “tidak apa-apa, minseok.”

(karena sampai kapan pun ia hanya bernilai sebagai permanen substitusi.)

**Author's Note:**

> trivia: judul diambil dari frasa _penny wise, dollar dumb_


End file.
